


Itty Bitty Nagron (volume 3)

by figbash



Series: Nagron [37]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Spartacus Series (TV), The Brokenwood Mysteries, Westside (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chibi, Conventions, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fan Comics, Humor, M/M, Meta, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volume 3 of Nagron scenes with silly reinterpretations :D</p><p>Chapter 1: <i>Marvel's Agents of Spartacus</i> (Modern AU)<br/>Chapter 2: <i>Happy Saturnalia!</i><br/>Chapter 3: <i>Phonecall from Paris</i> (Modern AU, Paris convention)<br/>Chapter 4: <i>Happy Saturnalia 2016</i> (Goat Farm, animated gif)<br/>Chapter 5: Chibi Funko Nagron</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marvel's Agents of Spartacus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir suddenly becomes a fan of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nasir's love of beef, Agron's love of caramel... Oh you boys. XD


	2. Happy Saturnalia!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagron during the holidays :D

 

 

Oh Agron. You see, he was being super romantic cuz that's the last thing he said before Nasir left for the mines! When they were reunited, that was the moment Agron knew *for sure* that he was in love.

Agron: Do ya get it? Do ya get it? You're MY fucking Syrian. :D

Nasir: ...I do. I do get it. :)

Agron: I am the most romantic man East of the Rhine!

Nasir: ...Happy Saturnalia, babe. *kiss*

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays & Happy New Year, everyone! <3


	3. Phonecall from Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real reason why Nasir couldn't attend Rebels Spartacus Con III. 100% TRUE.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I did an installment of Itty Bitty Nagron! I've been doing a bunch of realistic sketches recently, but still have deep love for my chibis <3 <3 <3


	4. Happy Saturnalia 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Nagron goat farm animated gif for Christmas/Saturnalia 2016 :D

  
  


'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a... goat.

Video with music can be found on my Instagram here: <https://www.instagram.com/p/BOaLgutgSw8/>

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! <3 
> 
>  
> 
> [Also, check out the wonderful holiday video made by Mathilde from PanaHTaylorFans!](https://twitter.com/PanaHTaylorFans/status/812619796135182336)


	5. Chibi Funko Nagron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagron as vinyl Funko Pop figures <3

<http://www.facebook.com/groups/NagronSuiteForSpartacon/>

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I wish those Nagron Funko were real ;_;
> 
> Did you notice? I made Nasir just a lil' smaller, and I made his nose a little wider too! I love Pana's Maori nose <3
> 
> I'm amused by the idea that Agron is a grumpy Goat Dad but also a retired 4-star Rebel General, heh.


End file.
